And that was the day, the boy turned into Superman
by digiteck
Summary: As a lot of other Smallville fans were, I was quite annoyed at the "great fight" between Clark and Darkseid. This is my first story but hopefully it shows my version of the Superman we wanted to see. I do not own Superman or other characters mentioned


A black and white blur sped through the streets of Metropolis towards a small town, towards a large - in comparison to most – mansion. If anyone had a lucky shot with their camera, they might have seen a humanoid blur that seemed to be wearing a black and white suit.

Clark rushed to find a missing Tess, who's most likely location was given by a car-plate, licensed to this location; the old Luthor homestead. Instead of being greeted by the rejected daughter of Lionel Luthor, however, he instead found himself in front of the beloved son of the late Luthor.

Alexander Joseph Luthor stood with one hand gloved to hide his only, remaining, burnt remnant of his previous body.

"Hello Clark. Can't say I love what you've done with the place." He let his eyes meander over his previous office and general living area.

"Lex.." Clark began.

"You still say it the same way. Astonishment. Mixed with a hint of dread yet, with a hopeful finish."

"Where's Tess?"

"I wouldn't worry so much about my dear little sister." Lex began to explain the situation and their impending yet legendary rivalry- stories not yet written - when he mentioned a coming apocalypse.

"You know about Darkseid?" Clark interrupted.

"You really think I read the cliff notes of the Veritos journals? They foretold of a chosen saviour. The light that will inspire this world out of darkness. You are the light Clark." As the genetically identical clone of his previous friend stepped forward, Clark felt uneasy.

"I'm not so sure that Clark Kent can save the entire world on his own."

"He can't. But we both know who can." The two men stared at each other, thoughts and memories rushing round their heads as their impending doom rushed around them also. Clark broke the silence as he stepped back, to leave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Lex." And with that, Clark became a blur as he ran through the ruins of the Luthor Mansion towards the Kent Farm.

Clark lifted the secret hatch where he stored the Kryptonian crystal; a key to his solitary sanctum; when his nerves became uneasy. Evil whispers crowded his head.

"The lost son of Jor-El." Came a demonic voice from the barn-doorway.

"Darkseid. My father sent me here to protect this planet. And I will fight you with my last breath."

"There must be a part of you that must be disgusted by how easily your people fell to me." Spoke Darkseid through the lips of the corpse of Lional Luthor.

"It may not be perfect but I believe that even in the darkest soul there's always hope."

"Aeons have passed since I came face-to-face with a force that could possibly tip the balance to the light." Darkseid raised his arm drawing Kal-El's throat to his grip. "You are the light that cast out the darkness from Oliver Queen and you will obliterate the darkness from the rest of the world if you are not stopped." He thrust his grip out through the timber of the upper level of the barn, sending Clark flying.

Time seamed to slow as the memory of his adopted father's voice held on to his consciousness.

"You're going to have to let Jor-El guide you from here on out."

"You have always had the power within you my son." His biological father spoke from beyond the grave of Krypton. Memories began to flood his eyes from the beginning. Each and every significant event played out like movies, reminding Clark, who he was and how he came to be.

"Your final trial is upon you son. You are ready. Seize your destiny." And with that, the images faded. Time stood in pace. The flying beams carried on their trajectory, leaving Clark hovering by his own will and Kryptonian biology. Air was manipulated around his body as Clark steadied himself with his new ability. He stared Darkseid in his glowing red eyes.

Driving forward he ploughed his fists into Darkseid's chest, sending them both out the barn. As Darkseid rose to his feet facing Clark back with a deadly glare, he was hit from the left then the right, twice more to the jaw. Collecting his wits, he reached out and froze Clark's next fist in mid-air.

"I will annihilate you." He brought Clark to his knees with the mere clutch he had on his knuckles, when Clark drove up another left hook, freeing his hand. Darkseid sought the advantage again as he then drove his clenched fist to Clark's chest, sending him back into the ground, leaving skid marks in the dirt. The seemingly old man ran up to his opponent again with seemingly unnatural speed. Clark caught the punch with his own to match.

They each catapulted one another to the opposite sides of the corn field, rising dust, dirt and reeds in the air against the red sky and dark shadow cast by the incoming planet of war.

As the dust settled, Clark used his new strength to stand, shaking the earth from him as he did. Crops fell from the sky on their return journey after the shock-wave set them loose. They framed the smoking body of Lional, as the remnants of his alien host leaked out, until his glowing eyes burnt out to darkness.


End file.
